The generation, display, and access of three dimensional (3D) video is ever increasing due to advances in 3D modeling technology, mobile device technology, and a number of other factors. Techniques for using this data, however, for example for modification or for other applications, such as generating one or more 3D objects based on the 3D video, are not readily available. For example, it is not readily possible currently to 3D print 3D video data without a toolchain of software tools able to extract and transform the 3D data into something suitable for 3D printing. Generally, 3D video data is not formatted for 3D printing and not inherently printable, for example, because the video stream is fundamentally just an index into a set of frames and does not define 3D objects in a way usable by 3D printing or generation devices. Accordingly, improvements in 3D modeling and transformation for various applications, such as 3D printing, can be made.